


The Carisi family

by Writing_mermaid



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Story, Decorating, F/M, Mutual Pining, References to Coyote Ugly (2000), Undercover, ada sonny, ask me, coyote ugly inspired, deTECTIVE READER, detective sonny, her dad was a former lawyer then DA and now is a senator, reader has french origines, svu themes, thatesqcrush‘s Holiday B!ngo: Naughty & Nice, tree lighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_mermaid/pseuds/Writing_mermaid
Summary: A bunch of stories about Sonny Carisi, his fiancée Y/N Y/L/N and their daughter Stella.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader
Kudos: 9





	The Carisi family

**Author's Note:**

> Like one of my Bucky Barnes series, The Barnes family, this will be updated randomly and the story is not in chronological order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny, Y/N and Stella are decorating the Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for @thatesqcrush's Holiday B!ngo: Naughty & Nice for the squares : decorating and tree lighting
> 
> Song of the title : Blue Christmas - Kelly Clarkson

“Come on daddy, hurry up !!!”, Stella shouts, entering the living room, Sonny following her, his arms full of boxes.

“Stella, calm down please”, I say, exiting the bathroom.

“Sorry mommy”, my four years old replies settling down on the floor.

“Everything is here normally”, Sonny states, putting the boxes down. “Christmas tree, decorations, lightings, Santa’s figurine, the snowman, the reindeers.”

He opens the first box and puts a Christmas tree bulb on the table. This one bulb is special, that’s the one from Stella’s first Christmas, as blue as her eyes, made of glass, with her name on it and stars all around. Stella, our little star, the light of our lives.

“Maybe you should open the box with the tree first, babe”, I say, while Sonny takes other decorations from the box.

“You’re right, we better put the tree first. Same place as usual ?”

“Of course, in the alcove between the rooms”, I say, showing him the nook in the wall where Stella plays.

From the very first Christmas we spent here, the tree has its place there. That way, it’s not in the middle of the room and it was more convenient when Stella learned to walk, there was no risk that the tree fell on her.

“Your wishes are my commands”, he winks. “Stella, come and help daddy please, principessa.”

“Si papa”, she rises on her feet and follows her dad to the nook.

Four years old and she already understands three languages and speaking a few words of two of them. Sonny starts to drag the long box containing the tree to the other side of the room, pretending it’s too heavy for him, doing like he needs our daughter to help him.

“It’s not heavy daddy, look that’s very light”, Stella giggles.

“No, no look, it’s too heavy, I don’t have enough strength”, he says, pretending to pull the box and not managing to move it, making Stella’s giggles intensify.

“But daddy, you’re a cop, cop are supposed to be burly”, she states, very seriously.

“No baby, your mommy is the cop at home now, I’m an ADA, you remember, so I lost my strength”, Sonny lies on the ground, pretending to be exhausted.

“So, we should ask mommy to lift it because she’s the burly one now.”

Her comment makes me laugh. She’s still adjusting to Sonny not being a cop anymore, even if he became the state’s ADA for a little more than a year now and that she decorated his brand new office with some drawings and there’s a picture of us three on his desk.

“I’m not that burly baby, pursuing criminals doesn’t make me burlier, it makes me more tired every day, and I’m barely in my early-thirties”, I sigh.

Stella looks at me, blinking her big blue eyes.

“Mommy is kidding baby”, I say, approaching her and ruffling her Y/H/C hair. “Let’s see if I’m stronger than daddy.”

I grab the handle of the box and lift it easily.

“Wow, mummy, you’re so strong”, Stella beams at me, impressed. “Now you should help daddy to get up again !”

“Are you really sure I should help daddy ?”

“Yes !”, she nods. “He has to build the tree.”

“Ok then. Come on daddy give me your hand”, I extend my hand to Sonny’s big one, while still having the Christmas tree in my other hand. “Oh, your daddy is too weighty, Stella help, I can’t lift him”, I gasp.

“Come on daddy, get up”, our little girl goes behind him and pushes on his back, while I pull him.

Sonny plays the game and finally gets up from the floor.

“Thank you, Stella and mummy, I couldn’t stand up without your help.”

Oh, he’s good at it, playing with Stella, making her laugh. Well, he has some practice thanks to his sisters’ kids. Fatherhood came so naturally to Sonny. I always knew that he would make an amazing father from the first moment I saw him with a child, and when we knew I was pregnant, he was thrilled. And I will never regret having a child with that lanky man. God, even with that awful mustache of his, he managed to seduce me.

“Come on, let’s make the tree”, Stella starts to whine, pulling on her dad’s hand.

“Alright, alright, we’re making it”, Sonny answers, scooping Stella into his arms and walking to the nook, while I follow him with the box.

I put the box down and open it to take out the different pieces of the tree. Sonny starts to assemble them under the sparkling gaze of Stella.

“Y/N, babe, can you bring the decoration boxes here whilst I assemble the tree please ?”

“Sure”, I say walking to the table.

I’m about to pick the box on the table, when I see Stella approaching her father with a Santa hat in her little hands. She covers Sonny’s head with it and both of them erupt of laughter. I take my phone out of my jean’s pocket, immortalizing that tender moment between my fiancé and our daughter. Sonny, his Santa hat still on his head, resumes to his assembling of the tree, Stella giving him the different pieces. I go back to them, the ornaments box in my arm, without forgetting Stella’s bulb on the table.

“The tree is up”, Sonny says, standing up. “We just have to put the decorations on”, he adds, whipping his hands on his jeans.

“What color should we put on the tree ?”, I ask.

“Red !”, Stella states seriously as if all Christmas depends on the color of the decorations we put on the tree.

“So red it is”, Sonny opens wide the box I just put down next to him.

He takes a few silver garlands out of the box and put them aside, with the matching bulbs. Silver was last year’s choice. But, even if this year decorations are red, there’ll be a touch of blue with Stella’s bulb.

“Why red this year baby ?”, I question her.

“Because at school we are learning the song Blue Christmas and the singer says ‘decorations or red on a green tree’. Miss Downey says that the singer’s name is Lis Pacey.”

“Elvis Presley baby”, Sonny corrects, “but, did you know that mom’s favorite singer covered it in a Christmas record ?”, Stella shakes her head, meaning that she doesn’t know.

He smiles at me. I know that talking about Kelly Clarkson reminds him our very first date. He took me to her New York gig, and I highly suspect Amanda to have told him I was a huge fan and suggesting the concert as a perfect first date. Well, of course it was perfect because we wouldn’t be here six years later, and Stella would never have been born.

“Here they are, the red decorations”, Sonny says with a smile of triumph, removing the piece of card separating the box in two.

“Yay !!!!”, Stella shouts, diving in the card, her little body half disappearing in it, and she reappears, barely two seconds later, a big red garland wrapped around her neck like a boa.

She starts to walk in the room, laughing, twirling a part of the garland and silly dancing on her already long legs. That child will probably be as tall as her father. Sonny looks at her in awe, I’m still amazed at how much he loves her.

“I’m going to look in the other boxes if I find the red string lights and the top star”, I peck his cheek, making him snap back from his staring state to take the decorations out of the box.

“Do you realize that we actually made that little human ?”, he says, his eyes not leaving Stella’s little frame.

“Every day since the moment she first kicked me when she was still in my womb”, I tell him while turning back to the rest of the boxes.

I open one the other boxes by the dining table and find the figurines. Santa, snowmen, reindeers, even Stella’s Frozen figurines that she insists to put by the tree ‘because they live in Santa’s country’. They don’t really but we don’t want to upset her for now. I open another box. Wrong choice, this one contain table decorations. So, it must be in the last box. This time is the good one, the lights are here, with the red star.

“We didn’t label the lights, I don’t know which one is what color, we’ll have to try them all”, I sigh.

And obviously, after testing all of them, the red one finally pops up in the mess of string lights that snake around me.

“Got it !”, I shout in victory. “We need to label it red when we put it back in the box after the holidays”, I add, rising on my feet, putting all the other lights aside.

I go back to Stella and Sonny, who’s untangling a red garland full of knots.

“We should really learn to put those away in a better way. Each year it’s the same thing.”

I just nod. Sonny gets up and starts to wrap the red garland around the tree.

“You should put this one before the others”, I say, handing him the Christmas lights.

“Lights first daddy”, Stella states very seriously, nodding with her hand under her chin, something she probably saw that on tv.

“Yes ma’am”, Sonny salutes, removing the red garland from the tree and it makes me chuckle.

He takes the Christmas lights from my hands and start to wind it around the tree, from the top to the bottom, taking care to hide the wire behind the tree next to the plug. Next, he grabs the red garland and wraps it around the tree, and then he puts three more, the last being the one around Stella.

“I think that’s enough garlands. Let’s put the bulbs.”

Stella doesn’t even wait for us to take a first bulb and puts it on the tree. When she takes another one, Sonny lifts her in his arms so she can put a bulb higher. After a few minutes, the tree is all decorated except for the star at the top.

“Ok, now the most important part”, Sonny says, grabbing Stella under her arms to lift her higher than earlier, while I hand her the star. “Put it on top baby.”

Stella takes the star from my hands delicately and puts it gently on top of the tree. When Sonny puts her down, he tenderly kisses her forehead. When her feet hit the floor, she runs to me and hugs my legs tight. I crouch down to take her in my arms before rising up with her, hugging her tightly.

“And now ladies, the highlight of the show !”, Sonny turns off the light and plugs the string lights.

When the plug enters its hole, the tree lights itself and Sonny walks back to stand next to us, sliding his arm around my shoulders, Stella watching in awe the green tree and its red lights.


End file.
